The fall of the Potters
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: This is my version of what happened the night when Peter betrayed the Potters. Originally in swedish. JPLP


**This is my version of what happened the 31 of October, 1981.

* * *

**

**  
**

**The Fall of the Potters**

Lily stood by the window, looking out for the tenth time in one hour. She hag grown more and more worried the last few days, and you couldn't blame her really. Despite all the security around the house, she didn't feel safe at all. She knew what "The Dark Lord" possessed and didn't doubt them.

She stared out through the window again and sighed. If only her husband would come home soon, she would feel a lot more safe. Lily smiled, thinking of her husband. James had always been to brave for his own good, and no one had been able to stop him from working for the Order, even now when his life was in danger.

He had always been like that, even back in school. But to Lily's relief, he had matured somewhat. During his time in school, he, Peter, Remus and Sirius had been quite rebellious, pranking and hoaxing everyone in their way. James had, to Lily's dismay, been the worst of them. But now, several years later, she stood here, with his child on her arm waiting for him. Who would have thought?

She looked down at her son, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. He was one year old now, and a copy of his father. The same raven black hair, same features. But the eyes, the eyes were hers. Harry remained in deep sleep when she lay him in his crib, formed as a dragon, and she stayed with him until she was certain that he would continue to sleep. Then, she walked out and closed the door behind her, and went to the kitchen.

She knew that it was for the best, making dinner while Harry slept, so she reached for her wand and started to take out the ingredients for a omelette. She had never liked to cook, but somehow, she always succeeded in doing quite a good job. Just as she put the omelette in the oven, someone knocked at the door. She froze out of sudden fear, but calmed down slightly. If HE was here, he wouldn't bother to knock. She walked to the hall and opened the door.

"Hi Lily."

Of all James friends, Remus Lupin was the one Lily liked the most, he wasn't like James other wild friends. Remus had never been wild and uncontrolled, and he was one of the few people Lily could fully trust with her secrets.

"Remus, I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now now," Remus laughed and gave her a pat on her shoulder, "Be careful, we wouldn't want James jealous now, would we?"

Soon, his smile was gone and he turned serious. "Is James here?" He asked, giving Lily a dejected look.

"No, I'm sorry," Lily replied. "He's at _work." _She snorted and motioned for him to come inside. "He can never stay at home, no matter what situation we are in."

They went into the kitchen ad sat down by the wooden table. " It's a shame James isn't home now, when you for once show yourself here, but you know James." She forced a smile.

"It was you I wanted to meet." Remus looked into her deep green eyes. "I didn't know where to go otherwise," he added.

"Oh Remus, you know you can come to me whenever you want to. You can talk to me about anything, you always have and you still can." Remus gave her a thankful look, then:

"Lily, I think that Sirius suspect me to be the spy in the Order." Lily looked at him with a neutral expression on her face. She remembered what she had heard the evening before, when her husband and Sirius had been talking in their living room.

**Flashback **

"_...not deny that he acts a bit weird, Prongs! Today he even appeared scared to talk about it." _James had silenced him. _"I suspect Moony as much as I suspect Peter or you. He has nothing to do with it. I've told you before! _Now, Sirius spoke with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"_But James, what if he was? He could turn us over..."_

"_Quiet Sirius!"_

James had at that point started to go angry, and Sirius tried to explain. _"I didn't mean like that James, sorry. I'm just frustrated at all this. The spy is destroying for the Order, and if this goes on, we will have Voldemort at headquarters in no time."_

Sirius went quiet and James spoke again, but more calmly this time._ "Padfoot my friend, you are forgetting a very important detail. It was full moon last Monday and he couldn't possible been sabotaging for us then. The spy is someone else, and Dumbledore have a few ideas. We will have the bastard any day now."_

**End flashback **

Yes, Remus was an werewolf, and had been for almost his entire life. This was nothing that changed him for the worse, no. Lily saw him as a very good friend and was proud to know such a wonderful man.

She looked at him. "Sirius just want the spy to be caught. I don't think he really believes it's you, he's just so frustrated. In any case, James and I are on your side."

Remus sighed. "Yes, but it's just awful that he can even suggest me. I would never do anything that could hurt the Order or it's members, and to be a spy, would be the last thing."

Lily rose and hugged the dejected man, then whispered. "Do you want to see Harry?"

Remus thanked Merlin that he had Lily. She understood him like no one else. He sometimes wished that it was he who was married to this wonderful woman, but he knew that it never could have been. Now she hugged him and in an instant, he was happy again. He had never received hugs like those he got from Lily, always filled with love and understanding. Sure, he received hugs from Sirius, James and Peter, but nothing was like those he got from the red-headed woman.

He followed her into the nursery, he hadn't seen Harry for quite a while. Lily lifted him out of the crib and showed the one year old for him. He was a copy of James. Remus wondered if he would be just as his father, adventurous and brave.

Lily reached out, motioning for him to take the small child in his arms. He lifted him up in his arms and stared at the little fellow.

"You are growing up in dark times, my little friend." Remus said. " You are lucky to have such brave and strong parents who can protect you."

Harry opened his eyes and stared at him with his green eyes. "He's so much like you."

Lily took harry away from him and smiled, while pushing Remus into the kitchen. "You are staying on dinner, are you not?"

"Yes, that would be great." He said and bowed. They hears the front door open and close, and James walked in in his black travel cloak. "Lils, you can never guess what happened today!" James shouted from the hall. "Moody almost got a hold of Karkaroff today, but he apparated just before Moody arrested him. Moody is blaming a bunch of muggles, but you know him."

He had entered the kitchen and his face broke out in a smile when he saw his old friend. "Moony, long time no see!" He gave him a brotherly hug. "What brings you here?" Remus laughed. " I came to see Lily, and to see if Dumbledore has caught our spy yet."

James kissed his wife and sat down at the table. "No, but Albus think that it's just a matter of time before we have him, or her." James was the only one Remus knew, who called Dumbledore by his first name. They were really food friends, and had had many meetings lately, and Remus guessed it was because of the fact that the Potters was in grave danger.

"What did Dumbledore want today?" Lily asked. "He said it was urgent this morning." James smiled but went serious after a few moments. "He wanted to be our secret keeper." Lily stared at her husband.

"Why? Doesn't he know that Sirius already are out secret keeper?" She asked, but she already knew the answer. "Of course he knows! He was there!" James was irritated. " But he tries to convince me to switch, because of Sirius tendency to act before thinking sometimes. He is partly right. But I know that Sirius would rather die than betray us." Lily nodded. She knew that too.

Sirius was known for his short temper and rash actions, but she couldn't even begin to think that he would betray them. No, that wasn't even a possibility.

Remus stayed until late that evening, and the three of them had a great time. Lily offered him to stay over the night, but Remus declined. He thanked for a great time, kissed Lily on her cheek, and gave James a hug before leaving. James had taken some days off, to spend some time with his wife and young Harry.

* * *

"What's troubling you honey?" Lily asked after Remus disappeared out through the door. James had his head in his hands. "Lily, I shall be honest with you. I'm not sure how long it will take, but soon, he will find us and then.." His voice trailed off...

Lily knew what he had meant to say. She knew that he feared that he no longer would be able to stand a chance against him, if he were to find them. Lily and James had escaped him three times already, and she thought that their luck soon would come to an end. But they would give up, never.

Voldemort had, some years ago, tried to get James over on his side. James was a powerful wizard, and that was why Voldemort had wanted him to join. But James had of course refused. Voldemort had tried again, but again been refused. Now, Voldemort was out for him, and his family.

"My poor baby." Lily wrapped her arms around him, feeling him relax against her. "We will make it, and if not, we wont give up without a fight. I trust you to take care of us, and that wont change, ever."

James turned around and took her hands in his. "Oh Lily, what have I dragged you and Harry into? How could I be so selfish? I knew what risks I had to take when I joined the Order, and I was prepared to take them, but I didn't think of what effect it could have on my family."

"But James, I'm in the Order too, we took the same risk, and I certainly don't regret it. To be an Auror has given me so much, just as you have. To fight evil with you has been the best decision I ever made, and I will never regret a moment of it, and neither should you."

James hugged her with his strong arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her lovingly and a bit desperate to feel his wife against him. Oh god, he loved this woman. He would do anything to protect her and his son.

* * *

"Have you heard anything from your sister" James asked the next morning. He wasn't sure why he did it, and regretted it the moment he saw his wife's sharp hard eyes. Could he be more stupid! He knew all to well that Lily's sister hated her.

"No, why do you ask?" Lily said in a hard voice. James looked down on his hands and cursed himself for his foolishness.

"Hmm, nothing, I just thought I would ask." he replied lamely. "Maybe you two had come on better terms with each other lately."

Lily snorted and turned around form the sink. "How would that even be possible? She refuse to talk to me when I'm calling. And her dreadful husband had of course forbidden me to call again. I sent a card and a perfectly normal muggle rattle to Dudley on his birthday, and I got a letter in return where she told me to never contact her again, or she would not take responsibility for what would happen. She never liked me, and will never do."

James knew that Lily's sister Petunia hated everything that had to do with magic. When he had visited Lily and her family over one summer, Petunia hadn't spoken to him once. But Lily's parents had been overjoyed. They had gotten a trip to Diagon Alley as a wedding anniversary gift, and they loved it!

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He kissed her on her nose. "It's okay James" She said and placed Harry in his lap.

"What shall we do today? Maybe.." He trailed off when a face appeared in the fire, scaring Lily half to death.

"Hiya everyone, I see that you all are gathered, that's good. I need to talk to you." Sirius said, looking serious. He turned to Lily. "Sorry I scared you Lils, but it's urgent."

James stood, now holding Harry firmly against his chest. "This has nothing to do with Voldemort, has it?" James demanded, and met Lily's frightened eyes. James knew Lily was scared that something would happen to Sirius. "I'm sorry, but this has something to do with it." He sighed and looked tired and worn. "I think you need to change secret keeper right now."

"W-what?" Lily shuttered, with a pale face. "You can't be serious!" She turned to James and then back to Sirius.

"I think it's best that we talk, can you come over here Sirius?" James asked, and Sirius nodded. A few minutes later, he stepped through the fire and James spoke up.

" What's happening Sirius? Why would we change? I fail to see why this would be necessary. I trust you with our life, you know that." James handed Harry to Lily and dragged his friend into the living room. Lily came after them, this wouldn't be something she would miss, James couldn't stop her. She walked into the room, gave her husband a look, and closed the door. They sat down in the sofa, and Sirius sighed.

"He's after me, the leak told him that I'm the secret keeper." James took Lily's hand in his and held it firmly. This was what he had been afraid of. "But this means..this means that someone..close to us..is the spy.." Lily said weakly, almost whispering.

"yeah, I can't take it in another way. Now, it's only a matter of time before he gets hold of me. We have to switch, and I know to the right man for the job." James looked at his friend, waiting for what was to come.

"I think that we switch to Peter."

Sirius looked at the Potters with a sad look. "he is the only one that Voldemort wouldn't suspect. I mean, Peter´s never been the most powerful wizard, so why would Voldemort suspect him? It's perfect."

James stayed silent, thinking. If Peter was to be their secret keeper, he would be exposed to great danger, and he wouldn't stand a chance against neither Voldemort, nor any of his followers. On the other hand...if he was prepared to take the risk.. " Lily, what do you think?" James looked at his wife, she often knew what was best. He knew that she had had her doubts when they made Sirius their secret keeper, but now, she looked anything but happy at the thought of changing to Peter. Dis she doubt Peter? If that was the case, he couldn't blame her, but he knew she would tell them the truth.

"What choice do we have? Keep Sirius and expose him to danger, or give Peter the task, hide him and hope for the best?" she mumbled. "I guess we will have to ask Peter first."

James rose and walked up to the fireplace. "Peter Pettigrew!" he shouted when throwing some powder into the fire, disappearing in the green flames, and then, he was gone and the orange fames reappeared.

"How are you Lily?" Lily looked at him with tear filled eyes, and then, she broke.

She looked down at her once again sleeping son, the tears falling down her cheeks. She was afraid that she would wake him with her sobs, so she lay the child down on the sofa and hid her face in her hands.

"Sirius, I can't take this any more. This is slowly killing all of us, even Harry. I haven't been outside for three months and it kills me! I want it to end."

Lily felt Sirius strong arms around her, and she leaned into his embrace. "Does James know about this, about how you feel?"

Lily shook her head. "N-n-no, he doesn't and I don't want him to either."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "It will be okay. Soon it will be over and you can walk outside again, without the threat of Voldemort. I's just a matter of time. I know that you never really liked me, but I have always known what a great woman you are, and I know that you will make it."

Lily stopped crying and looked at him. "You're right. But that was before, when you where irresponsible and reckless, but you have changed, and I trust you. I have seen how you have helped us in so many ways, and I can see that you are so much more than I thought you where, you are the good friend and godfather that James always said you where. I was just unable to see it before."

They sat quiet fore a while, and then Lily spoke again. "I would appreciate if you didn't say this to James, he had enough to think of as it is."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "I wont tell him."

* * *

James came back 20 minutes later together with Peter. He found his wife and Sirius on the sofa, quietly talking while Harry slept in Lily´s arms. When they saw them, Sirius stood to greet the small rat like man that was standing beside James.

"So Peter, what did you think about my suggestion?" Sirius asked. Peter looked scared but confident. "He said yes," James informed them.

It was dark outside, and the switch had been done. Sirius had gone away, hiding Peter as much as it was possible, and James and Lily sat alone in the cottage, talking. It had been a while since they had been able to do just that, because of James always being at work. Lily looked at her son who sat in his dad's lap, playing with a stuffed dragon, and happily talking the baby language with it, making both Lily and James smile. For the first time in weeks, Lily felt somewhat safe.

* * *

Sirius had been at the Hog Head, but to his own surprise, he wasn't drunk as he used to be after a visit at the pub. He had been on a mission, keeping an eye on some suspected death eaters. Nothing had happened. They had gotten themselves drunk, talking about nonsense and when they left the pub, they had been drunk as hell, so the only thing they could do was laugh.

Now he was dead on his feet, and would most likely fall asleep if he sat down or relaxed, but he had to check on Peter before heading home. He was now on his way to the cave where Peter was hidden. He wanted to make sure that he was safe before reporting to Dumbledore. He climbed the short was up to the cave and walked in.

"Peter, it's just me. Do you know what I have done de whole fucking..Peter!" Sirius could not believe his eyes. Peter was gone, There was no sign after fighting, and only a parchment lay on the simple bed. Sirius hands shook when he picked it up and read the short message.

_Be careful of who you trust_

Sirius stood horror-struck. How could he been so stupid. Anger flared up and the message caught fire. He dropped on the stone floor, staring at it. He had to warn them, Lily and James. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to save them.

* * *

Outside, the wind blew, and the air was cold as ice. Just outside the forest at Godric's Hollow, you could see a black figure appear. The figure wore a black cloak. It was a man, tall and proud, and the moon shone, making his face showing. His face was cold and seemingly made of stone. He had pale skin, and his a long time ago blue eyes where now red, making the man look pure evil. His name was Tom Riddle. I didn't like the name, and had worked his whole life to get rid of it, but somehow, it had been impossible, because it was always there in his mind, nagging him into madness. There was really few people who knew this name thought, to almost everyone he was Lord Voldemort. He was happy, very happy indeed. Something amazing had happened just an hour ago, something really really nice. He smiled. It was time.

James woke up, sitting straight up in the bed, listening closely. It was something that had woken him up. He didn't feel safe, at all, and had a creeping feeling under his skin. Something was wrong.

He looked down on his sleeping wife. Should he wake her? "Lil, honey wake up. Something is wrong." Lily's green eyes looked up at him. "James, what is it?"

James had no answer to give. He made it out of the bed, threw a soft glance at his sleeping son, that lay in the crib that they lifted into their own room every night, and then went into the kitchen. He looked out through the window, nearly knowing what he would see. There he was. He was walking towards their house, and James felt the panic rise inside him.

"LILY, HE IS HERE!"

He heard his wife gasp, make it out of the bed and her her feet against the cold floor. She appeared in the door. She was pale as a sheet. "James, what are we going to do?" She whispered.

James walked up to her, embracing her. "Lily, I want you to take Harry and get out of here."

Lily shook her head. "I want to help you James, you know I can."

James heard the footsteps outside the cottage. "LILY; YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, HE CAN'T GET A HOLD OF HARRY. I WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU SOME TIME." Lily looked scared, but she nodded. She leaned up, gave her husband a kiss on the mouth, knowing fully that this would be their last. Their eyes looked for a brief moment, love radiating from both of them, before Lily turned and ran.

She lifted Harry out of the crib, waking him. She expected him to cry, but somehow, he understood that it was of utter importance that he stayed quiet, and for that, she was grateful.

Lily tried to open the door leading to the terrace, but it was looked, and her want was nowhere to be seen. Damn!

Lily cursed Dumbledore. The wards around the house didn't allow port keys, so they where practically trapped inside, so there was no way she could use one.

She heard the front door crash open and she froze.

"POTTER" a hoarse voice boomed.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I WOULD FIND YOU?"

Lily heard Voldemort enter the house. She barely breathed. She looked down at harry, who looked at her with his green eyes, still absolutely quiet. She suddenly remembered where her wand was. She rushed over to the stool, grabbing her clothes and searching in her pockets, finally finding the wand in her pants. She heard James walk out to the hall. He was ready to fight.

"I see you came alone." James said. "I had expected some of your loyal followers, Malfoy maybe."

Lily cursed her husbands braveness.

"Lucius isn't capable for this. You and your wife has been harder to kill than I had thought, but that isn't why I am here." James stood shocked at Voldemort's words.

"Don't tell me Dumbledore didn't tell you." Voldemort smiled an evil smile. "I thought you two where good friends." James was frustrated. What was the wrenched man talking about? "So you do not know about the prophecy that involved me and young Harry?" Voldemort taunted. What was he saying? Did he want Harry?

"Well, now that I am here. I can kill you all anyway."

"Ha!" James shouted. "You may be able to kill me, but Lily and Harry is far from here now."

Voldemort raised his wand, and James wasn't late to follow. "Now now, no need to lie. I know for a fact that your wife is standing with your son in the other room, listening to what we are saying."

Lily would never forget what happened next.

James threw Expeliarmus at the man, but Voldemort stepped aside. Ha pointed the want at James and shouted "Curcio", but James was prepared for the attack, and threw himself out of the way.

The duel lasted for ten minutes, and in the end, James found himself with Voldemort wand pointed at his throat. He knew it was over.

"Goodbye Mr Potter" Voldemort hissed, and James closed his eyes. Please let Lily and Harry survive.´was his last thought before he was hit with Avada Kedavra, and then he knew no more.

Lily heard him come. She prepared herself to fight him, and had forgotten about the looked door she had tried earlier. She was so afraid, but she had to protect Harry, no matter what. He was all she had left, and she wouldn't let him die.

Voldemort entered and smiled at her. "Give me the boy, and you may live."

Lily glared at him, with more bravery than she thought she had. She raised her wand, but soon, the wand flew out of her hands and into Voldemort. She cursed her stupidity, her Auror reflexes wasn't working at all.

"Give me the boy." Voldemort spoke again, this time a bit more commanding.

"No, you can't have him. Please take me instead but let Harry live!" She found herself on her knees, shielding her baby. She was somewhat ashamed for her lack of will to fight, but her mind told her that it was no use.

Voldemort stared down at them. How touching, a mother dying for her baby.

"Step aside girl, and I will spare your life." The woman didn't move, she just cried silently.

"Well then, you shall both die." The green beam hit the woman and she went to the floor with a thud. For the first time that evening, young Harry started to cry. Voldemort stared at the black haired baby, pointing the wand towards him. He hadn't heard the whole prophecy, but he had heard enough. This baby would without any doubt grow up to be a strong wizard, and that was why he wanted it gone.

He could feel the love radiate from the small boy, and he went sick. Love was for the weak, and he wasn't weak. He was strong. He took a step closer and spoke the deadly curse for the third time that night, and a green beam came from the tip of his wand, hitting the boy right in the head.

He wasn't fast enough. The beam bounced back, hitting him in the chest, and he felt a pain so strong that he sank to his knees. He felt his body burn and his spirit leave the body. Was he dead? No, that was impossible. He screamed in anger and pain. What had gone so wrong? This wasn't suppose to happen! He looked down at the now quiet baby, seeing nothing but determination in the green eyes. He knew he would see more of this boy. The house was damaged too, and it started to fall apart. He had to get out of there before anyone came to the cottage. His only thought when he left was:

_You shall die, Harry Potter´_

_

* * *

_

An owl headed for the dark castle before him, with an important message around his leg. He flew between the towers and headed for one of the highest ones, up to a window where a soft yellow light shone out through the window. The owl landed in front of the window.

A man sat behind a desk in his office, muttering to himself. "If I only could understand.." The man was concerned. He worked day and night to find the imposter, but had yet to discover who he or her was. An this was not all of it. Earlier, two days before, he had spoken to James Potter, and he had been concerned. And James wasn't a man that was easy to scare. He knew they had to catch the spy soon, or something terrible would happen.

The man sighed and pushed his half-moon glasses higher up on his nose. He heard a tap on the window and saw a familiar owl sitting outside, waiting with a letter tied around the leg. He rose and let the owl in, took the message and gave the owl some treat before sitting down again and reading the short note.

_Some death eaters has been seen at Godric's hollow, I am on my way there now. Thought you should know._

_Frank_

The man turned around and threw some powder into the fire. "Severus, I want to speak with you, it's urgent!" A minute passed and a man stepped in to his office and sat down. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Death eaters has been spotted near James and Lily, I want you to go there and check on them, and then report back to me." Severus stood and was gone as fast as he came.

Fifteen minutes later, the man was back, and was now pale in his face. "The house is in ruins sir, and there is no sign of any life." The man spoke with a steady voice, but you could see that the man was trying not to show his emotions. The headmaster dismissed him and stood. He was nearly certain that Harry was alive, after all, he knew the whole prophecy. He decided to visit the ground keeper.

* * *

The house was in ruins.

Months of searching, and then it turned out that their friend was the spy, the one they trusted. He would **KILL** the damn rat!

Sirius felt someone behind him, and turned around to see Hagrid standing there, with tears in his eyes. "Are they dead?" Sirius nodded.

"It's all my fault." Sirius sobbed, feeling the need to let his feelings out, and he knew Hagrid wouldn't judge him fore it. "No, it wasn't your fault, it was you know who's." Hagrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hagrid walked towards the house. "I'm going to check if there is something wroth saving." He walked into the ruins and was gone a couple of minutes, coming back, holding a crying Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius ran up to them and took Harry from Hagrid. "But how is this possible? How can he be alive?" Hagrid shook his head. "Have no idea."

Hagrid searched for something in his pockets and took a hold of an small owl, tying a small note to it's leg and sending it of.

Sirius just held his godson, crying silently over his lost friends. He gasped when he saw the scar visible on Harry's forehead. "What did he d to you?" and after a while, "How could he?"

Hagrid, who heard what Sirius said, spoke. "He is ruthless, he doesn't have any mercy inside of him. You know who could kill anyone."

Sirius didn't bother to correct him. He hadn't been speaking about Voldemort, no, he had meant Peter. When he found the rat, he would be dead.

An half an hour alter, the owl came back and Hagrid read the small note that came with it. "Sirius, give him to me, he is going to live with his aunt and uncle." Sirius stared numbly at him, and then he felt forced to come with an answer.

"But, I am his godfather, he' s supposed to live with me now." Hagrid was on the verge of crying, but he managed to hold back a sob. "That may be so, but Dumbledore knows best." He added after a moment, "But that he is to live with muggles, that's just terrible."

Hagrid took the now sleeping Harry out of Sirius arms and went to leave when Sirius spoke up. "Take my bike, I won't need it any more." Hagrid nodded, and soon, he was flying across the sky, leaving Sirius to his dark thoughts.

Sirius felt the sadness threaten to overtake him, but he had a job to do before he could allow himself to grieve. He wanted to take care of his godson, but knew that until he had fulfilled his task, he would be unable to, and even if he feared for Harry's health, living with muggles, he would get him out of there soon enough. But for now, it was for the best.

He looked up at the once beautiful cosy cottage and made a silent promise to his friends to come back later. But now he had to visit an old _friend_, and tell him exactly what he thought about him.

He disapparated and everything went quiet, only a owl could be heard in the dark night.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. You have no idea how long I have been working on translating this into english. This story was originally in swedish. Please tell me what you think about it! Please please please!  
**

**Bye all **


End file.
